For a long time, universal joints of the type comprising telescopically overlapped yoke members, interconnected by a centrally disposed coupling block carrying pivot pins or stub shafts rotationally received in either the block or the yoke members, have been utilized for transmitting rotational drive from one line shaft to another in a drive train where requirements call for axial misalignment of the line shafts. The torque loads to which such universal joints are subjected are commonly rather high, resulting in rapid mechanical wear at points of pivotal movement, especially if there is much articulation of the coupling block due to substantial axial offset of the interconnected shafts. Considerable effort has been directed to designing low-frictional pivots for the joints, as by use of needle bearings and through improvement in lubrication of the pivot points. Compactness of size of the universal joint in order to reduce inertia and momentum effects, as well as to mechanically accommodate a higher degree of misalignment of the coupled shafts, dictates against increasing the size of the universal joint to permit enlarging the bearing surfaces. Even with low friction bearing design and improved lubrication, an undesirably high rate of wear has often been unavoidable. A worn universal joint produces inefficient and inexact transmission of torsional load due to backlash or play at the pivot points. This necessitates either complete replacement of the universal joint, an economically expensive solution, or repair and rebuilding of the worn joint. The designs of universal joints heretofore proposed do not permit easy, inexpensive rebuilding or repair by semi-skilled routine maintenance personnel who usually are the only immediately available personnel at the point of use.